Communications to and from an aircraft may involve speech, text, or both. For example, communications between an aircraft and ground control (e.g., air traffic control) may be radio-transmitted verbal communications or radio-transmitted data link (e.g., textual) communications. In many instances, especially when the communication is verbal, the communication may include an instruction that requires a vocal response from an aircraft pilot. The communication, whether verbal or textual, may also require the aircraft pilot to manually enter a setting using a avionics system user interface.
One example of a communication that requires both a vocal response and a manual entry is a clearance message from air traffic control. For example, air traffic control may transmit the verbal clearance message, “Turn left, heading 2-5-0,” to a particular aircraft. Upon receipt of the message, the aircraft pilot is relied upon to do perform several tasks. These tasks may include: correctly hearing and interpreting the message; verbally transmitting the message back to air traffic control (e.g., “Turn left, heading 2-5-0); applying visual attention to manually setting the new heading; and correctly setting the new heading. Depending upon the current flight state of the aircraft, these tasks may increase overall pilot workload, which can increase the likelihood of pilot error.
Hence, there is a need for a system and method for validating messaging and data entry in an aircraft, and thereby reducing the likelihood of pilot error. The present invention addresses at least this need.